Leather Jackets and Kryptonite
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: Lois is divorcing Kal-El, because she's sick of him being gay and not bi. So, our heart-broken alien goes to a bar, gets hammered, and hooks up with none other than Jason Todd. That one amazing night turns into a relationship that no one expected. Contains tons of Lois-bashing. Actual thing is better then descrip, I promise! Rated M for lots and lots of lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know this is a total crack pairing, but I love it to bits and pieces. It's a companion piece to_ The Fountain_ and to _Birds, Birds, Birds_. You don't have to read all 3, but you can. I hope you enjoy!_

_~Sophia_

* * *

_Does this chick_ ever _shut up when she's drunk?_ Jason though as he sipped his jack on ice and stared at Donna's cleavage as it practically spilled out of her low-cut blouse. "So, you wanna go to a motel and have some fun?" He said, interrupting her.

The brunette blinked rapidly, slapped him, and stood up. "Ya stu'id fag! Why would I sleep with a guy who likes it up his ass?" She then sauntered drunkenly out of the bar, leaving a highly confused Jason in her wake.

}-{

"What the fuck is this?" Lois said, face red with rage as she waved around a gay porn mag. Clark stood there silently, used to his wife's tangents. She slapped him, hard. "Answer me!" When he refused to reply, she stood there and breathed heavily like an angered bull. "Clark, I want a divorce." She said, eyes aimed at the floor. "I know about Bruce and I know that you're gay. I had hoped that I could somehow change your sexuality, but... it obviously didn't work. Just get out of my house, before either of us does something stupid"

}-{

Jason nursed his jack slowly, chewing on Donna's insult. _Then again,_ he thought, the image of SuperMan in all his glory entering his head, _I always had a soft spot for boy scouts..._ He slapped himself, hard. _What the fuck are you thinking, Jason? Don't let some bitch make you think you're ga-_ His train of thought crashed with a firey explosion when an altogether stunning male specimen sulked into the room. _Oh Hell, maybe I _am_ gay._ He thought to himself as he noticed his pulse quicken upon the sight of the newcomer. He was tall, with broad shoulders and Jason guessed that he would look proud and noble in most other situations.

The man was, at this moment, looking very much like something the cat dragged in, and not the cat who stole shit either. He had an angry red mark on his cheek and his face was flushed from crying. He sat down next to Jason, ordering a bottle of Everclear. Everyone at the bar gasped except for Jason, who was too busy looking at the man to notice his words.

}-{

Clark sat next to the best-looking male in the room and ordered the only human beverage that could intoxicate him. Most of the bar let out a gasp as one, but he ignored it, far more interested in the intense look that the male next to him was giving him. "I'm Jason." The male said in a rough, sexy, violent-sounding voice.

"Clark." The Kryptonian replied, nodding in thanks to the bartender as he set down Clark's drink. "Man, I must look like shit..." He said, laughing a bit bitterly as he wiped away the tears that continued to fall down his face.

"Yeah, ya kinda do." Jason said, laughing into his drink. "You get dumped?"  
"My wife decided that she would divorce me because I wasn't straight." Clark replied, taking a large swig from the Everclear. "I tried, so hard, just for her, because she loved me so much... but apparently I didn't try hard enough for her. And tomorrow I'll have to go to work and see her face, and know that I broke her heart just because I tried to love her." He then took another swig. "Now all I want is a good fuck from a sexy guy, Hell, I don't care if I'm top or bottom, I just need a male body."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took so long to update... Been busy with school, getting this beta'ed by friends, yada yada yada... here is the lemony goodness that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jason could not believe his luck! The guy was practically begging to take Jason home, and, well, Jason was all too happy to oblige. So, about an hour later, they were in a motel, making out, Clark's fingers tangled in Jason's hair, Jason trying to unbutton his partner's clothes, both of them with raging hard-ons. "I've never... slept with a man... before..." Jason gasped between the assaults of Clark's lips. Clark did not reply, only slipped off the younger male's pants and boxers roughly, almost tearing the fabric. He then assisted his partner is removing his own boxers.

Now the two drunken males were naked, and Jason looked at Clark's cock, his cheeks turning a rather unnatural shade of crimson. "You're uh... huge..." He gasped out as the alien nibbled on his collarbone.

Clark only smiled at Jason, intoxicated not only by the alcohol but by his lust as he tweaked his soon to be mate's perky pink nipples, eliciting a pleasured cry from said male. "Oh, God, Clark, stop teas-" Jason's protests were cut off by a loud moan as his manhood was suddenly licked hilt to tip by the other male. That one lick quickly multiplied, and suddenly the tongue was gone, only to be replaced by the warm wetness of a mouth, a mouth that sucked gently and bobbed slowly, tortuously. Kal-El moved the former boy wonder's hands to the back of his head, and the hands dug into curly black locks, forcing the older male to deepthroat his partner as he gagged for dramatic and pleasurable effect.

Jason's moans grew louder and more frequent, until he finally came into his partner's mouth. Every drop was licked up, but not swallowed. Jason soon felt the hot, sticky liquid being smoothed over his puckered entrance as lubricant, a single, calloused finger covered in the substance pushing its way into the virgin orifice. He cried out in pain, whimpering as another cum-coated finger wiggled into him. The fingers scissored and stretched him, cum being added gently into his anus at every opportunity. He barely noticed when the third and forth fingers were added, because by then Clark had found a place deep inside him that made him scream and writhe with pleasure, leaving him at the edge of orgasm.

"You ready?" He asked once positioned at the smaller male's entrance. Jason laughed before saying no, but also saying for his partner to go ahead. The Kryptonian slid his tip in gently then pushed the rest of his throbbing member inside. Jason bit back a scream as his seme hit his prostate with the first thrust, the pleasure almost blinding him.

"Dammit... you're crushing me" Said the older male in a voice weak with pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out then thrusting all the way in roughly. He repeated the process until he had gotten up a rhythm, the motel room filled with male grunts and moans of pleasure. Soon though, as Clark was pumping his uke's cock, it exploded all over their chests, covering them in the sticky white liquid. Seeing Jason's climax caused the seme great pleasure, speeding up his orgasm. He thrust with wanton speed and force before filling his mate's hole with pale green ejaculate.

* * *

A/N  
Seme= top

Uke= bottom


End file.
